The Gilbert Estates
by delenaforeverrrr
Summary: Elena Gilbert is being forced to sell the Gilbert Estates because of her family's debts. Much to her surprise Damon Salvatore, once high school bad boy is the prospective buyer. Warning: All Human/Some Mature Language mild OCC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm completely in love with the couple Damon and Elena. They have such good on screen chemistry and you can see the sparks of love flying. I've been rooting for them to get together since day 1. hahah I'm a little obsessive as you can tell. Anyways I would like to give all the credit to Sandra Brown and LJ Smith for the wonderful plot line and the beautifully created characters. I am just borrowing them for this fanfiction. I literally borrowed the plot of a Sandra Brown book and adapted everything Vampire Diaries style. The first 3 chapters or so will be very similar to the original book,but as the story goes on, I have big plans and ideas for some twists and cliff hangers. I hope you enjoy this story. Also, I would like to say, I am sorry in advance for my update speed. It depends on my mood. Somedays I'll be able to write a Chapter in 3 days and sometimes it'll take me more than a week or sorry sorry. I'm one of those people that always urge the author to hurry up the updating so I completely understand the sense of urgency. Anyways Thanks again for reading this completely meaningless silly author's note. Forgive my spelling mistakes/ grammer problems ectect. ENJOY! Thanks again to Sandra Brown and LJ Smith!

Summary: Elena Gilbert is being forced to sell the Gilbert Estates because of her old family's debts. Much to her surprise Damon Salvatore, once high school bad boy is the prospective buyer. Warning: All Human/Some Mature Language mild OCC

A dark mysterious man walked out from behind a large oak tree, where he had been hidden. Elena Gilbert, standing under the dark shade of her front porch, spun around at the rustling sound of the man's footsteps. Her hand clutched her car keys to her chest.

"Are you the realtor," the man asked.

"No, I am not," Elena said breathlessly." Why were you hiding behind the tree," she asked angrily. "It's late at night and you scared me,"

"I was waiting for the realtor," he explained. "I didn't mean to scare you." However the way he sauntered onto the front porch with that arrogant walk made her think otherwise.

She was alone and he looked dangerous. The real estate sign was quite prominent on the main road up front, but how many people went house-hunting on foot.

"Oh damn, well isn't it Elena Gilbert in the flesh," he taunted. Her mouth went dry. How did this man know her name?

"You know me," she asked in a questionable tone. He chuckled. It was quite a beautiful chuckle. It sounded like musical bells yet still low and dangerous. He was much taller than her and seemed to loom over her.

"Everyone knows Miss Elena, prettiest, richest girl in Mystic Falls." His tone was offensive and had a mocking edge to it. "After all, you did win Miss Mystic Falls three years in a row." Without realizing it, he moved into her and had his body pressed up against her, to the front door. She could smell his cologne and feel the heat radiating from his body.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you," she stated coolly. "You may wait on the porch for Mr. Lockwood, the realtor. She nodded tersely at the porch. "Now if you excuse me," she rudely turned around to unlock the door.

She walked into the house and reached to turn on the porch lights. There were five of them, neatly lined up in a row. They flooded the porch with a glistening glow. She gasped. Partly because of the mysterious man's brilliant blue eyes staring right into her chocolate brown ones, but also because she now recognized the man.

"Damon Salvatore," she whispered as if it were a curse. A smirk slowly crept onto his far too beautiful face. He had looped his fingers though the belt loops on his jeans like one of those catalog models.

"So you remember me," he drawled arrogantly.

Damon was not a character who was easily forgotten. In high school he was often the cause of many misfits. He was the leader of his so called gang and was what many would call a bad boy to the extreme.

"What are you doing here," Elena asked suspiciously.

"Invite me in and you'll find out," he smirked. "Or is it that I'm still not good enough to stand in the house of the famous Elena Gilbert. Elena winced at the implication that she was a snob.

"Come in," she said coolly with no emotion. He swaggered into the house and smiled a toothy grin. His eyes leisurely wandered around the front entrance and appraised the house.

Damon Salvatore, wild and rebellious. He had been in acquaintance with the local police, especially Sheriff Forbes, but because of his good looks and charms he often got let off the hook. Him and his gang were famous for fast driving and wild living. Young and respectable men were advised to stay away from him and nice girls the same. Ironically he had a magnetic personality. Men and women both were attracted to him. All it took was that eye thing he did, a suggestive arch of the eyebrow and victims would flock to him with no restraints. He started wearing tight jeans and shirts long before it became fashionable and was known for his signature black leather jacket. His lusciously silky black hair was never styled, yet still looked perfect. He viewed the world through the most gorgeous brilliant blue eyes that would pierce through your heart with just one look.

"Would you like to wait for Mr. Lockwood in the living room," she asked politely. She had a strong urge to wipe that arrogant smirk off of his face.

"Sure Elena, whatever you say." She led him into the living room, turning on the lights as she went,

"Wow," he said with a low whistle. He did a 360 degree turn in the middle of the room.

Elena couldn't help but notice the hard and lean physique he maintained from his high school years. Belly flat, hips narrow, shoulders broad. A all about perfect man.

"I like the room."

"Thanks."

"It's better than I thought it would be. See, I've always wanted to see what was inside the Gilbert Estates, but I never got the invitation, he said sarcastically.

"I didn't know you back then," she said slowly, glaring holes though the backside of the man.

"Now isn't that funny. I recall that we had homeroom together three years straight," he smiled dangerously. He sat down on the couch and propped up his feet on the coffee table comfortably.

Elena gave him an unwelcoming look. It was as if he wanted her to just say that he wouldn't have been welcome to any of the social events her family hosted.

"We had different friends," Elena replied cautious of his reaction.

"Whatever Miss Elena," Damon laughed with a loud scoff at her lame excuse. "I assume it's still Miss."

"Yes," she said slowly narrowing her eyes.

"And why is that?"

"Are you in any position to ask me that," Elena said angrily.

"How come you're not married," He pressed unashamed.

"I like being single. Men are nothing but a distraction." She tossed her long brown hair over her shoulder and stared him right in the eyes. He let out a low chuckle and crossed his arms.

"So how many lovers do you have," he laughed.

"Excuse me." She cried. Elena's face turned red with fury. "Enough to keep me busy," she retorted.

" Anyone that I would know?"

"My love life is none of your business."

"See, this is what I don't get," he stated. He looked up at the ceiling, giving the impression he was contemplating a problem. "The boys that live in this small town fall into two categories. They either come back home and take over their parents businesses or they never come back and move far far away.

"Where do you fall into?" Elena retorted.

"Oh I get a category of my own." Elena couldn't help but let out an un-ladylike laugh.

"Out of all the ones that have come back, most have gotten married and have a bountiful of kids, so I'm kind of suspicious about where you get all your lovers.

Elena rose to her feet with every bone in her body filling with rage.

"Would you like a drink," she said stiffly and reluctantly.

"No, thank you" he said with a small wry smile aware of her angry rage. His declination forced her to sit back down and continue making small talk.

"Do you really want to buy this house?" she asked.

"It's for sale, isn't it?"

"Yes," she said unwilling. "It's just, that…. I mean." Elena stuttered. She nervously wet her lips.

"You haven't changed one bit," Damon said softly. It was the way he sounded when he spoke to her in the hallways. For some reason, exchanging Hellos with Damon in high school left her breathless and nervous. Maybe it was because of the way he said it was so sexual.

"I've grown up," Elena said nervously.

"You're prettier," Damon said , eyeing her up.

"Thank you." The palms of her hands were so sweaty, they left a damp spot on her skirt.

"Everything is still firm and compact," he acknowledged, undressing her with his eyes. He was certainly accustomed to mentally undressing women with his eyes.

"I try to eat healthy." She was not used to men looking at her with such sexual interest.

He smiled. " You're hair still looks shiny and soft." He stared at her for a long time. "As I said before, you're the prettiest girl in town."

"Prettiest rich girl," Elena reminded him.

"To hell with that," Damon shrugged.

Damon had grown up in a bad family. Yes, he was loaded with money, however his father hated him. Giuseppe Salvatore owned the Salvatore electric company. When Damon was in elementary school Giuseppe gave the company to his older son, Stefan. Damon was left with nothing. Giuseppe made it well known that he believed his youngest son to be a complete failure and a worthless piece of shit. Stefan was viewed as the golden boy and the "real man". After Stefan took over the company Giuseppe became a hardcore alcoholic and was often found gambling late at night on the streets. It was rumored that Mrs. Salvatore was beaten to death by him when he was drunk. Giuseppe Salvatore was one of the least respected men in mystic falls.

"I'm sorry about your dad," Elena said softly. Old Giuseppe had died about a year ago for an unknown reason.

Damon laughed bitterly. "Only you would be sorry for something as fucked up as my dad was."

Damon stood up and examined a painting that her father bought for her mother's birthday. "So why are you selling the house?"

Elena didn't like the feeling that he was a prosecutor cross-examining her, so she stood up too and went to the window with the hope that she would see Tyler's car. "My father died a couple months ago, so I live alone. It's ridiculous to have such a big house all to myself."

"So you only lived here with your mother and father." He stared at her with questioning eyes. Those eyes would be the death of her.

"Yes, but mother died a couple years ago," she said sadly. "Jenna and Bonnie used to live with us too," she said referring to the two lovely ladies that worked as domestics for her family. They were like a second mom to her.

"Why aren't they here anymore?"

"I let them go."

"Why?"

"I didn't need them anymore. I can do the house work myself. It keeps myself busy." Elena didn't like the feeling that she was explaining herself to him.

"Look Damon." Elena said exasperatedly. "Why don't you just call Tyler and schedule another meeting tomorrow,"

"I want to see the house now. I walked here in the dark and I'm busy tomorrow."

"Well Tyler isn't here."

One eyebrow inched its way up his forehead and made an inquisitive arch. "Are you friends with Mr. Lockwood," Damon asked.

"Why does it matter to you," she snapped.

"You seem to be comfortable calling him Tyler instead of Mr. Lockwood, would he happen to be one of your so called lovers,"

"We were friends in college."

"Mhmm," Damon smirked. The nonverbal observation clearly told her that he didn't believe her.

"I really don't need the realtor anyways," Damon said. "You can just show me around,"

"I don't think that's proper."

"Well, I'm the client and the customer is always right. After all, Who could show me the house better than you."

Damon was right about that. Who indeed? Who polished every heirloom in the house and know the story behind every item? Whose heart was breaking because she had to sell the house?

Elena Gilbert.

"I might know more about the house than Tyler, but he is a professional at his job."

"Or is it because you don't want to sell it to me?" She looked at his face quickly. "You don't think I'm good enough to buy your house," he said leaning into her tiny body.

"That's not it," she said hesitantly.

"I have the money."

Feeling trapped Elena moved backwards and pressed up against the wall. "I know you do, I've heard about your success with your law firm. Everyone was very happy for you."

Damon laughed. "Are you kidding me? Everyone thought that I'd be in jail by now."

"Well what did you expect," she muttered under her breath not intending for him to hear.

He laughed again. "You still got quite a temper. Don't you? I still remember back in the days. A bunch of us went to the grill to enjoy the… uh never mind what we were looking at, but I'll never forget how scared Ian was when you yelled at him for knocking your fries to the ground."

"I'm extremely even tempered," Elena argued growing more and more nervous as Damon leaned toward her. He stroked her check and rested his palm on her bare skin.

"Don't," Elena said sharply closing her eyes.

They were suddenly caught in the headlights of a black Mercedes Benz as it pulled up in the driveway. Flustered, Elena quickly smoothed out her clothes before making her way downstairs to open the door.

"Elena," Tyler said breathlessly. He pulled the girl into a hug. "I'm sorry I'm late, but the traffic and I had to go get my boss something before I left work and my coffee spilled on me and today was just not my day…."

"Hello Mr. Lockwood," Damon interrupted. He swaggered into the room and leaned against the wall like some kind of idiotic model.

"Oh hey man. You must be Mr. Salvatore." Tyler extended his hand for a handshake. "I'm so sorry I'm late. Lucky you caught Elena when she was at home. You mentioned that you already knew her though so I'm glad it all worked out."

Elena laughed silently to herself. Tyler always spoke fast and furiously when he was running late. It was one of those little quirks that she loved about him.

"Yes I did," Damon said in a low voice. He reached out and took Elena's hand. "We know each other very well." Tyler took notice of the subtle gesture.

"Elena would you like to accompany us on the tour of the house or catch up on your rest," Tyler asked concerned for his friend. She looked quite uncomfortable and queasy.

Tyler was one of Elena's best friends. Scratch that last phrase. One of Elena's only friends. They went to the same college and even tried the whole romantic dating scene with each other. However they were stronger as friends and broke it off after a few months. Little did she know, he was the son of Mayor Lockwood and actually lived with Mayors first wife in California. Tyler found a job in Mystic Falls and decided to move back home with her. He was quickly welcomed into society with Elena's help and fit in perfectly.

"I think I'd better sleep. I have a long day ahead of me," Elena lied. She actually had absolutely nothing planned for tomorrow and would probably spend it alone on a couch watching reruns of I love Lucy.

"I'll come by tomorrow and bring you some pancakes." Tyler knew Elena well and she was pretty sure tomorrow he was going to use those pancakes to bribe some answers about why she was so out of it tonight.

"Yea sure you guys enjoy you're night. Lock the door when you leave Tyler."

"Thanks Elena," Tyler smiled. The smile was so different from Damon's. Tyler had such an innocent personality. So free and open to possibilities of the world.

"Good Night Elena." Elena looked down at the hand that was extended at her. It was tanned and strong. A well shaped masculine

"Good Night Damon." She clasped his hand lightly and let it go. "Welcome Back to Mystic Falls."


	2. Arrogant Asshole

A.N. I'M SO EXTREMELY SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS OUT SO LATE. Things have been pretty busy and I'm trying to get a schedule back on track, but it's not working haha. I said I would update within a couple of days, but it's been like about a week and two days. I feel like I should explain myself. SO HERE WE GO. I'm OBSESSED WITH SHINEE, has anyone ever heard of it before? I'm sure a couple of you people have at least heard of couple of their songs. Ring Ding Dong. Reply. Lucifer . I've spent the last couple of days scoring the internet for their amazing songs and watching random youtube videos which they star in. Yes I know .. I'm lame. But I'm so in love with Jonghyun. I think I want to marry him. Hahah anyways. I haven't forgotten about this story and I still love the VAMPIRE DIARIES more than I love Shinee. Anyways ON WITH THE STORY. Thanks to Sandra Brown and LJ Smith and The CW. You guy are amazing! Thanks for reading! I hope you like it.

Elena had expected a much older looking regal man. She had expected a stranger. She did not expect Damon Salvatore to be the prospective buyer.

Scattered throughout the last few years there had been numerous account of him in the local newspaper. Only a few years after he had left Mystic Falls, he had earned himself a reputation of driving race cards. However, after two years of winning multitudes of contests and setting impressive records of speed there was a long news article about his retirement. A few months later Elena had heard from the town's biggest gossipers that he had started his own law firm.

Elena didn't care how successful he had become or how many cases he had been though, he was still the arrogant boy he had been in high school.

Did he only come back to Mystic Falls to show off his success to a town that hated him? How typical of him.

Who Cares?

Elena didn't. Why couldn't he have stayed wherever he was and kept his money there. She didn't need his money and Mystic Falls was perfect without him.

Sadly though… that wasn't quite true. Elena DID need the money. She needed the money desperately. As Elena undressed and prepared for bed she recalled the day the local banker had asked her to come see him.

Aghast, Elena listened as Mason Lockwood explained to her in his impressive book-lined office the amount of debt she was buried in.

Mason had told her bluntly, but with a smile that she was, in the most literal sense, broke.

"But… Father never said anything." Elena said in horror.

"John had too much pride to admit he was headed for financial disaster."

Elena's eyes scanned over the sheets of bills and money she owed until she realized the enormity of her difficulties.

"I can't even afford to live anymore."

"We have to use your inheritance to pay for it. I'm sorry Elena."

"At least I still have The Gilbert Estates," Elena said trying to think positively. Mason's awkward coughing brought her head back up. "It's still mine, isn't it?" Elena asked.

Mason covered her hand with his in effort to soothe the petite girl. "You're inheritance only paid off a fraction of the debt. You have no choice, but to sell."

As quietly as possible Elena put the Gilbert Estates up for sale. The town's gossipers said that Elena was tired of being shackled to the house and wanted to travel.

They would never know how wrong they were.

Elena turned off the lights and got into bed, staring at the moon outside of her 2nd story window like always. She needed the money but she'd be damned before she let a man like Damon Salvatore move in her house.

Elena woke up in the morning late and groggily not having slept well.

Waking up with a pessimistic outlook wasn't new to her. Through her father's illness, death and the debt, she hardly had anything to look forward to.

She trudged in the bathroom to take a cold shower in effort to perk herself up.

She pulled on a pair of denim shorts and an old T-shirt that had "Hot naked girls call 1800-573-3333 printed on it. It bad been an old gag a friend had picked up for her on a trip to Las Vegas.

Barefoot, she went downstairs to start a pot of coffee. The sound of the doorbell roused her of the trance the coffeemaker had put her in. It must be Tyler, Elena thought happily. However, when she peeped through the blinds to see who the early morning visitor was, she clenched her fists and groaned.

She pulled open the door and didn't even bother to say anything. The glare she shot him said enough. Damon took in her attire and laughed. No makeup, barefoot, wet hair. Great. Terrific.

And damnit he looked amazing.

"Good Morning Elena, Don't you look stunning today," Damon smirked.

"Hello Damon."

She stood there as he read the slogan on her T-shirt. She wanted to slap that smirk right off his face. Glancing past him she took notice of an impressive dark blue sports car. The make of which she didn't even recognize.

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"May I please come in," Damon asked with puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"What are we? 12?" Damon sighed leaning against the frame of the door.

"One of us is. Why are you here Damon?" My body acted as a barrier for the door.

"I wanted to see the house again. I called earlier .but I'm guessing you were in the shower," Damon winked.

"You saw it last night Damon," Elena glared suspiciously.  
>"This house is quite an investment." Damon reasoned logically. "Don't you think I should view it in the daylight before deciding whether to buy it?"<p>

"I suppose do," Elena agreed reluctantly. She wished she hadn't worn such an old clingy T-shirt. Lord, she wished she had put on a bra this morning. In fact with his eyes moving all over her, she wished she was dressed in a nuns outfit.

"I was just making coffee," Elena said edging herself toward the kitchen.

"Thanks I'd love some." Elena's mouth opened slightly in disbelief. Damon Salvatore had absolutely no manners. Any other man would have seen Elena's discomfort and left. She should have known not to expect such politeness from such an arrogant man.

"In the kitchen," Elena said gritting her teeth together. He followed her through the dining room and into the kitchen.

"Won't you sit down," Elena asked ungraciously. Her lips were frozen in a stiff unnatural smile.

"In a minute," he said absently. He was assessing the kitchen. "Will the appliances stay?"

She reached for the cups in the cabinet and became aware of several things at once. How revealing the T-shirt actually was. How short the shorts really were and how good Damon seemed to smell.

"Well?" Damon asked again looking at Elena curiously.

"Well what?" Elena asked. She did her best to fill the two coffee cups without spilling. Her hands were shaking nervously.

"The appliances. Are they here to stay? Thanks," he said taking one of the cups from her hand.

"Oh, I suppose they'll stay," Elena said carefully. "I certainly won't have much use for them. Cream or sugar?"

"None." He sipped his coffee. "Where are you going?" Elena's eyes followed the trail of steam rising from his cup of coffee until it reached his face.

"Where I'm going? When I sell the house?" Damon nodded and stared at her with smoldering eyes.

"Somewhere far away." They studied each other for a few seconds. "As you can see the kitchen is in good condition," Elena said breaking the silence.

Damon went over everything with a fine tooth comb. He picked at a tile with his fingernail.

"I could fix this myself." He looked down at her breasts making no attempt to hide his sexual interest. His gaze went back to her face. "I'm very good with my hands."

She was captivated by his icy blue eyes for a few heartbeats. She turned away angrily. I'll just bet you are, she cursed in her mind.

She couldn't just throw him out. He was Tyler's client. Even though she didn't want him here, Elena had no choice but to hold her breath and endure.

"What would you like to see next," Elena asked gesturing toward the hallway.

"What would you like to show me," Damon smirked. She didn't miss the innuendo in the tone of his voice. Arrogant asshole Elena thought bitterly. Did he ever think of anything else besides sex? His reputation as a womanizer wasn't an exaggeration. It was a miracle that he could even keep his pants zipped.

"What about the basement," Damon asked. Elena's face glowed red. Without realizing it she had been checking out the way his jeans fit so snugly and his shirt just seemed to accommodate his hard flat rock of a chest.

"What about it?"

"Tyler mentioned it last night, but we didn't go see it because it was locked."

"The key is over there by the pantry," Elena informed him getting up to get it. "Do you always keep it locked?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Damon asked. She gave him a dirty look over her shoulder.

"I don't know. It just scares me I guess."

Damon laughed. "Who knew Elena Gilbert would be scared of a basement."

He wedged past her body in order to reach the locked door. His front dragged across hers. Her whole entire body lit up with fire. It was if she was shocked by an electrical outlet.

"Sorry," Damon murmured in her ear. "I suppose I'll go down first." Two steps down; he turned back around a looked her in the eye. "Are you coming?"

"No, I think I'll stay out here."

"Please Come, It's kind of spooky. What if I get lost or have a question,"

"Fine," Elena said irritably. She tentatively laid her bare foot on the wooden step.

"Here, let me help you."

Before she realized what he was going to do, he clasped her hand warmly in his. Fingers intertwined, he slowly led her down the stairway.

"Watch out for the last step," Elena cautioned. Her voice echoed eerily off the walls. "The light switch is on your left."

He found it and reached to switch it on. "I think the bulb is burned out. That's okay though, I can still see with the door opened."

Elena had hoped that without the light he would have given up on the tour of the basement. She had even made a half turn back up the stairs, but he kept his hand firmly intertwined with hers. She had no choice, but to follow him as he examined the empty and dark room.

"I could renovate this into a theater room," Damon acknowledged appreciating the vast area.

Elena didn't comment. The floor was damp on her feet and it smelt like freshly turned dirt. She envisioned spiders and scary vampires and all things bad.

"What's in all these jars?"

"Preserves and Jams. Some canned fruits too. Jenna and Bonnie put them in here before they left."

"I'm sorry you had to let them go."

Elena instantly became defensive. "I didn't have to. It was my choice."

He chose not to comment, but instead asked another question and another question, then another until his curiosity was satisfied. He had held her hand the whole time, but she didn't realize how hard she had been gripping his until they headed back toward the stairs. Light spilled onto them from the kitchen door ahead. Elena loosened her grip on his hand considerably.

"You really don't like the basement," He asked softly.

"No I don't."

"And you're cold."

He began rubbing her upper arms vigorously. For a moment Elena was stunned by his touch. She stood there until she became warm again or did the retuning warmth not stem from Damon's touch, but from embarrassment. Because Damon wasn't looking at her face or her goose bumped arms, he was looking at her breasts and that's how he had known she was cold.

Swiftly she threw off his hands and climbed up the stairs. "I think I need another cup of coffee," she said breathlessly. "How about you?"

"I'm fine thanks." He relocked the basement door and returned the key to its place. "I think I know something that would make you feel a lot better than coffee ever could."

She lowered her cup slowly. His voice was low and deep and hinted at intimacy. Knowing she should run, Elena couldn't move. Not even when he raised his hands and reached for her.

He closed his hands around her throat and massaged the back of her neck delicately with his fingertips.

"Now doesn't that feel better?"

It certainly had. It had also robbed her knees of the strength to support her. It had also built a fire deep in her belly. It was spreading the heat though her middle and melting her thighs.

"Yes, Thanks you."

Elena's primary goal now was to escape before falling victim to his obvious charm. She shook off his hands and forced herself to step around him.

"If there's anything else you want to see I'll show you." Elena said politely.

"Lets go upstairs."

She didn't like the underlying lust of his tone. It was bad enough to lead a man up the stairs to the bedrooms but to lead Damon Salvatore, the man with a reputation of sleeping with 3 girls per day was even worse.

Elena showed him the master suite first, thinking that might appease him. But when they left he merely stood in the hallway, looking at her inquiringly, until she showed him the other two bedrooms which stared a bathroom. She made a beeline for the stairs.

"What's that?" Damon asked.

Without even turning around she knew what he was referring to. "That's my room." She answered reluctantly.

"Can I see it?"

Do you need to?"

"It would be nice."

Why wasn't Tyler here to help her out? God she loved Tyler, but he should be here doing his job and earning that six percent commission.

"I'm sure if you make an offer on the house Tyler will schedule a time for you to come in."

"But I'm here now."

He slid his hands in his pockets and looked as if he were going to stand there all day until he got his way. "Oh all right." Elena said making no effort to mask her distaste.

She led him down the hall and stepped aside to let him pass the door. His eyes stared at the bed. The pillow had a distinct impression of her head and the sheets were rumpled and comfy. He walked straight to it and plopped down like the infuriating man he was.

"I always wondered what Elena Gilbert's bed looked like."

She was tempted to say something like if I weren't flat broke you would die wondering. She swallowed pushing down the thrill of seeing his hands caressing the bed sheets.

"I'm sorry it's not made."

"I prefer my beds unmade." Elena got a feeling he was thinking of something extremely dirty.

"Nice view." He said peering out the window.

"I've always loved it."

Damon glanced at the bed again. "Do you always sleep alone?"

"None of your business," Elena snapped. The apples of her check turned a brilliant shade of red.

"I meant no teddy bear, no dog, no cat." He grinned. "I have Mr. Teddy," Elena said pointing at a teddy bear on her dresser. Damon laughed and picked up the worn out stuffed animal.

"Is that the bathroom?" he asked pointing the teddy bear's paw to the door on the left.

'Yes."

Elena didn't dare follow him as he walked in the room.

A few moments later he walked back. "These were handing on the shower rod, they're dry."

Elena face went white with embarrassment to see a pair of underwear and a black lacy bra in the palm of his hand.

"Thank you," she stuttered reaching for the undergarments.

"Well I think that's all for now," he said putting the teddy bear back on her bed.

He waited for her to catch up with him at the bottom of the stairs.

"You'll be hearing form me or Tyler." Damon said.

"Okay." Other than to make him angry there was no point in telling him that she'd never except his offer no matter how much it was. She doubted he was actually seriously considering buying it. He probably wanted to see the house for pure curiosity. Why would a man like him want the responsibility of owning a historical house?

"I hope you got what you came here for." Elena said snidely.

She regretted it as soon as the words came out of her mouth. He halted on his way out and turned around slowly. He no longer looked like a 30 year old millionaire. He looked 18 again, wild and rebellious, with a smirk etched on his face.

He closed the door he had just opened. "No, not quite."

With one movement he grasped her arms, turned her around and pressed her against the door.

His mouth swooped down on hers. She dodged it slinging her head to the left.

The moment his mouth captured hers, she was defeated. The very heat of the kiss melted her last piece of resistance. He applied just the perfect amount of suction and his tongue exercised a perfect command. It was one of those kisses that only existed in movies. He was hungry and feasted on her mouth like a mouthwatering dessert.

When he lifted his head up her lips were rosy and dewy.

"Baby, you're good," he murmured in her ear.

"Why did you do that?" Elena asked breathlessly. Her whole body filled with rage.

He seemed to be merely amused by her anger. "I thought you needed to by kissed," he taunted.

Before she could offer a suitably scathing comeback he was gone.


End file.
